


the crow; flies

by dadanxki (pindanglicious)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/dadanxki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bahkan sisa waktu di petang itu tidak cukup buat mereka berdua. [sawamura ・ michimiya]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the crow; flies

Maka ketika itu; ketika tropi kemenangan digenggam tangannya penuh-penuh dan diangkat tinggi (— _dunia harus lihat ini!_ ), tubuhnya terasa seperti dibawa terbang bersama kawanan burung gagak itu. Michimiya merinding. Raganya bergetar seperti disengat knidoblast; ketakjuban dan bahagia yang menyeruak. _(Oh, ini hebat!)_

Satu mimpi mereka baru saja terkabul dan ia tak pernah merasa sebegini terharunya.

* * *

 

**the crow; flies**

**disclaimer**  
**haikyuu © furudate haruichi**  
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

**warning: kinda drabble collection, modified-canon**

**sum:** bahkan sisa waktu di petang itu tidak cukup buat mereka berdua.

* * *

 

[ ** _j_** _oy_ ]

Sore itu hampir sama seperti petang sebelumnya ketika Karasuno dinyatakan lolos ke babak final; bis yang dibawa Takeda-sensei sudah sampai di depan sekolah. Sambutannya adalah riuh sorak sorai gembira, haru, dan bangga dari ujung sampai ujung. Jendela-jendela kelas dibuka lebar. Banyak murid sekolahan yang belum pulang hanya untuk menanti regu voli putra kebanggaan mereka.

Banyak yang menyembulkan kepala dari sana; bersiul, bertepuk tangan, berteriak.

_"KERJA BAGUS, KARASUNO!"_

_"LAIN KALI TUNGGULAH TIM BASKET KAMI SUPAYA MASUK TELEVISI SEPERTI KALIAN!"_

_"DAN BASEBALL JUGA!"_

_"AKU BANGGA PADA KALIAN, ANAK-ANAK BARBAR! KALIAN MENGERIKAN!"_

Euforianya luar biasa. Dan Michimiya jadi saksi mata. Otot wajahnya seperti berhenti berfungsi untuk tidak memudarkan senyum lebar. Saraf parasimpatiknya tidak bekerja, barangkali.

"Ayo ke sana juga!"

Punggungnya didorong seorang teman. Gadis itu bergegas lari keluar kelas, niatnya menyalami semua anggota regu voli putra Karasuno, satu persatu, bersama beberapa kawan klubnya.

Dia tidak bawa apa-apa, tapi air mata bahagia dan senyum lebar-lebar seperti orang bodoh. Atau seperti ibu yang anak-anaknya dikabari mendapat beasiswa ke Berlin. Ah, siapa yang bakal duluan disapanya?

.

_“Sawamura! Oh, Tuhan, selamat!”_

* * *

[ ** _c_** _rowd_ ]

Esoknya berita semakin mengudara.

Piala yang mereka bawa bentuknya tinggi besar. Warna kuningnya mengilat saat diterpa matahari yang sinarnya menembus jendela koridor dekat tangga di lantai dua.

Itu akan disimpan di lemari kaca bersama penghargaan lain, tetapi sebelumnya anak-anak mengerubungi benda sakral mereka dan memotret diri dengan kamera. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Michimiya bisa merasa.

Pertandingan kemarin bukan skala kecil; ini nasional. Karasuno namanya akan harum dalam waktu sekejap; bukan tidak mungkin.

Michimiya berlari di antara kerumunan orang di depan mading, lalu sampai pada sekumpulan regu voli itu dengan wajah sumrigah. Napasnya terengah.

"Michimiya-san!"

Libero yang tubuhnya kecil itu—kalau tidak salah, namanya Nishunoya Yuu—menghambur ke arahnya dengan loncatan gembira. Michimiya menerima dua tangannya untuk dijabat. "Sekali lagi selamat! Untukmu juga, Nishinoya!" —sayangnya dia tidak bawa mercon, atau apa itu, untuk berpesta arak-arakan. Konyol.

"Um!" sambutannya dijawab anggukan semangat.

Michimiya menolehkan kepala, lensanya berbinar lagi saat dua dari mereka menurunkan kembali tropinya dari angkatan tangan. Dia berjalan ke sana.

"Aku juga ingin pegang pialanya! Bo-bolehkaah?"

Yang namanya Hinata Shōyo menjawabnya heboh dengan loncatan seperti katak sawah. "Tentu saja! Tentu!"

Michimiya merekahkan cengiran selebar lima jari, apalagi ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan licin benda mengilat itu. Kebanggaan mereka. Kebanggaan sekolahnya.

"Kalian juga, sudah meneruskan cita-citaku. Meski timku belum mencetak apa-apa, tapi terima kasih banyak! Kami juga akan menyusul!"

Tahun kapannya, dia tidak tahu. Dia sudah berstatus sebagai pensiunan kelas tiga dan mustahil ikut aktivitas luar sekolah, tapi Michimiya menyumpahi dirinya.

"Michimiyaaa! Sini, ikut foto juga!"

Didengarnya Sugawara menyerukan persuasi dari dekat mading, tangan pemuda itu keduanya terayun di udara. Michimiya mengerjap sebanyak tiga kali. "Tidak bisa! Aku 'kan masuk ke regu putri!"

"Aaah ayolah, kita butuh dua kapten voli untuk dipajang di foto!" Tanaka menimpali dengan gurauan, dan gadis itu sudah ditarik pada sekawanan lelaki jangkung yang mengenakan _jersey_ hitam sebelum mengelak lagi. Mereka benar-benar seperti burung-burung gagak di atas atap, yang berkoak ketika matahari sudah nyaris pulang ke peradaban.

Dan Sawamura Sawamura berdiri tegak di sana bersama jajaran regunya. Orang yang paling dikagumi sekaligus membuatnya iri.

"Senyum, ya, Michimiya!"

Sawamura menarik dua pipi ranum si gadis ke arah berlawanan. Michimiya refleks mencubit punggung tangan lelaki itu sambil pura-pura mendecih kesal.

Tapi sumpah, dia ingin lebih. Rangkulan di bahu, misalnya?

(Hush! Itu cuma mimpi!)

* * *

_[ **p** awn]_

“Ambil saja, roti kukus di sini enak,”

Sawamura mengguratkan cengiran di wajah. Tangan besarnya maju ke depan, menyodorkan satu roti kukus isi dagingnya yang masih panas. Michimiya mengerjap.

“Aaa—terima kasih, Sawamura,”

Ia menerimanya dengan dua telapak tangan, lalu merasakan kalor yang menjalar lewat impuls-impuls saraf _korpuskula ruffini_ di atas permukaan kulit. Gadis itu meniup-niup asap yang mengepul dari rotinya. Dan oh, aroma makanan itu membuat perutnya semakin terlilit. “Tapi ini gratis, ya?” gurau Michimiya kemudian. Lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh seraya melahap gigitan pertama.

Kaki-kaki mereka berjalan lagi setelah keluar dan menjauhi kedai. Michimiya menatap jalan. Dan sepatu mereka, yang tempo gerakannya nyaris selaras.

Rasanya masih seperti mimpi, padahal berita kemenangan Karasuno di kancah nasional sudah kelewat hampir satu pekan. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangka apa itu takdir Tuhan. Ini seperti, Karasuno yang dulu itu sudah kembali. Dan kaptennya ada di sebelah sini; Michimiya menarik sudut bibir.

"Kau luar biasa," pujinya sambil menyuap segigit roti yang sudah hangat.

"Dalam hal?" Sawamura mengangkat satu alis, memperlambat langkahnya sampai sejajar dengan si lawan bicara.

Michimiya menerawang langit yang masih biru. Sebentar lagi, sore akan lewat.

"Banyak. Membawa Karasuno menjuarai Spring-high misalnya," tuturnya sambil berdehem kecil.

Dia masih ingat saat tim yang dibawahi si kapten Sawamura itu pulang dengan tangan kosong dan hati berat, atas kekalahannya melawan Seijō. Tetapi kemarin hari adalah torehan historis mereka setelah sekian lama.

Sawamura tergelak. Dia mengibas-ngibas tangannya di udara.

"Berkati temanku semuanya, Michimiya." Sekelebat bayangan wajah Kageyama terlintas di otak. "Karasuno punya Sugawara, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennosjita, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, dan ah, semuanya." Lelaki itu memainkan jemari di tangan-tangan, menghitung nama rekan-rekan. "Dan Takeda-sensei, Ukai-kantoku, Shimizu, lalu Yachi," tambahnya.

Terutama Shōyo, kehadiran bocah itu terlalu berharga jika ia terabaikan. Memang itu bukan permainan perorangan; semua timnya berhak dihunjam pujian.

Michimiya cuma bisa tersenyum. Mendengar ocehan seru Sawamura benar-benar mengobati resah yang tadinya hinggap di hati. Dia ingin seperti Sawamura; dia iri. Tunggu sampai dia jadi lagi kapten di regu voli putri tingkat mahasiswa untuk bisa bersanding dengan Sawamura di satu podium. Tapi itu terlalu lama buatnya.

Michimiya tidak akan bisa sabar buat menunggu. Maka menyesal adalah satu hal mutlak selama hidup menjadi siswi SMA.

_Kenapa dulu aku tidak sebegitu gigih seperti Sawamura?!_

Tidak cukup satu kali untuk menyalahkan diri. Sayang, waktunya sudah habis banyak-banyak.

"Dan tanpamu, Michimiya, aku akan selalu merasa jadi kapten yang buruk,"

Tepukan pelan di pucuk kepala membuyarkan semua kontemplasinya yang ada. Michimiya mengerjapkan mata. Berbinar-binar; pipinya sedikit menampakkan rona.

"Jadi, tidak benar kalau kau terus-terusan menyesali apa yang tidak perlu disesali." Dan addendum itu bukan semata-mata hanya hiburan; itu obat hati.

Michimiya terkekeh, menonjok pelan bahu sang kawan dalam bentuk candaan. “Aku sangat menyesal bisa kenal denganmu!” (Kau, tahu tidak? Membuatku hampir gila. Selalu. Dalam banyak hal!)

* * *

_[ **b** less]_

Kemudian jam pulang sekolah di hari selanjutnya, Michimiya memutuskan untuk berjalan lewat gymnasium. Dari luarnya saja dia bisa dengar bunyi decit sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai dan tepakan kencang bola voli yang menggema.

Dia berjinjit sedikit dan mengintip suasana di dalamnya lewat jendela kecil di pintu masuk. Mata besarnya terbelalak dalam kesima.

_Whoa, mereka masih latihan!_ batinnya bersenandika. Dia menautkan jari-jari, terkikik di belakang pintu.

Padahal belum ada informasi apa pun lagi mengenai pertandingan lokal. Atau ah, barangkali mereka membunuh waktu luang dengan mengasah kemampuan barang sebentar saja.

"Michimiya?"

Tetapi kemudian sebuah suara bariton dari belakang menyita semua lamunan, lewat tepukan pelan di bahu kanan. Michimiya refleks berbalik badan, wajahnya memerah malu dan dibalut keterkejutan. Dia menjawab sapaan dengan gelagapan.

"Sa-Sawamura! Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku!" hentaknya setengah berteriak. Dia menusuk pinggang lelaki itu dengan empat jari. Korbannya mengaduh geli.

"Maaf, maaf!" seru Sawamura, masih tergelak. Dia menyeka sudut matanya yang sedikit berair karena tertawa. "Apa apa? Tidak biasanya kau menguntit kami?" lalu ia bertanya seperti memergoki maling di gerbong kereta.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menggembungkan pipi.

"Aku bukan menguntit, sayangnya," ungkapnya membela diri sambil menyilang tangan di depan dada. Kakinya dihentak-hentak di tanah.

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum simpul. Dia menjawil hidung kawan gadisnya yang ujungnya memerah.

"Kalau begitu, ganti bajumu. Kita latihan bersama!"

Dia mengepal tinju ke udara, tangan kanannya sudah menyentuh permukaan pintu masuk yang terasa dingin. Michimiya mencengkeram lengan kekar itu dengan kesepuluh jari.

"Ti-tidaaak! Bukan begitu! Lagian mustahil sekali, anak reguku sudah pulang semua!" elaknya seraya menggelengkan kepala. Baju seragamnya disibak angin selewat. "Aku ... bakal merasa paling payah kalau harus beraama timmu, lagian! Kau lupa kalau kita sebentar lagi bakal pension, lho,"

Kapten Karasuno bernomor punggung satu itu mendengus pendek.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu rendah diri, sih?" ia menyentil dahi lawan bicara. Si empunya mengelus-elusnya sambil mengecurutkan bibir. "Kau saja, Michimiya! Spesial untuk kaptennya—maksudku, mantan kaptennya,"

“Itu kalimat yang jahat!”

Sawamura maju selangkah ke depan, membuka sedikit pintunya. Michimiya menyipitkan mata, menatap punggung tegap kawannya dalam-dalam. Bahu lelaki itu berguncang pelan ketika ia tertawa kecil.

"Kesempatannya cuma datang satu kali, lho. Belum tentu di saat lain aku bakal berbaik hati padamu," guraunya, dengan kedipan mata. Sekali lagi Michimiya menggelengkan kepala, mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya dan menyeringai kalah.

"Kau memaksa, apa boleh buat,"

Dia menyambut uluran tangan di hadapannya dengan senang hati.

(Michimiya tidak bisa menolak. Hatinya bilang, dia ingin bersama Sawamura selamanya. Entah apa maksudnya.)

* * *

_[ **w** ing]_

Michimiya belum pernah sempat menyatakan _sesuatu itu_ padanya.

Tetapi alasannya adalah, Sawamura yang mengepak sayap duluan, ketika mereka berjalan bersama di jembatan penyeberangan. Tangannya tersodor ke depan, seolah Michimiya adalah tuan putrinya.

“Mau, Michimiya? Kau, terbang. Bersamaku. Kita jelajahi langit dari ujung ke ujung,”

Begitu kata Sawamura begitu lelaki tersebut mengukir senyum amat lebar. Diangkatnya tangan kanan si gadis dari cengkeraman di pergelangan, melambaikannya ke udara. Michimiya, matanya berbinar tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka. Dia belum pernah merasakan mana lagi yang namanya bahagia saat semuanya melipat ganda. Tertawa bersama Sawamura, salah satunya.

“Mau, Sawamura! Mau!”

Dia menghambur pada tubuh tegapnya, melingkarkan tangan-tanagn di bahu lebarnya. Michimiya mengacak-acak rambut belakang Sawamura di sela gelak tawa mereka.

“Kenapa tidak ajak aku dari dulu?!”

(Bahkan sisa waktu di petang itu tidak cukup buat mereka berdua.)

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

>  **notes;**  
>  semoga bella-san suka sama daiyui-nya :”
> 
> mohon maaf saya kurang sreg sama adegan ‘nembak’ yang kalimat klasiknya itu-itu lagi; aku suka kamu, jadian yuk? Jadi saya cari kalimat lain yang implikasi dan maknanya sama /ALESAN
> 
> wwww maaaf kalo tak memuaskan ;;;


End file.
